The present disclosure relates generally to authentication, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for media-based authentication.
Authentication is used in a myriad of applications. In one form, authentication involves the use of knowledge, for example, in the form of a personal identification number (PIN) or a password. Authentication may also be based on what one has in their possession, such as an employee badge used to provide access to facilities. Authentication may also be based on who you are, including biometric information such as fingerprint images, voice exemplars, retinal images, etc. One or more of these techniques may be combined to authenticate access to a resource.